Storm Over Ryloth
| Afbeelding = 250px | serie= Clone Wars: Animated | seizoen= 1 | afleveringnummer=19 | schrijver= George Krstic | director= Brian Kalin O'Connell | productienummer= | datum eerste uitzending= 27 februari 2009 | vorige= Mystery of A Thousand Moons | volgende= Innocents of Ryloth }} Storm Over Ryloth is de negentiende aflevering van Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) en het eerste deel van de 'Ryloth'-trilogie. Newsreel Planet Ryloth invaded! Subjected to a brutal droid occupation, the people of Ryloth are starving under the blockade of a Separatist fleet. Evil Separatist leader Wat Tambor now rules with an iron fist. Answering a plea from the Senate, the Grand Army of the Republic mounts a bold offensive to liberate the system. It is up to Anakin Skywalker and his Padawan Ahsoka to make way for Obi-Wan's ground assault. Synopsis Boven Ryloth rust een CIS Battleship, geflankeerd door twee Munificent-class Star Frigates. Captain Mar Tuuk krijgt orders van Wat Tambor die Ryloth heeft veroverd. Op dat moment komt de Resolute, samen met de Defender en de Redeemer uit Hyperspace. In de Resolute hangar bay, maken de piloten van Blue Squadron zich klaar. Ahsoka Tano heeft de leiding over de starfighters, samen met R7-A7. De V-19 Torrent Starfighters worden bemand door Axe, Slammer, Kickback, Tucker en Swoop. Als reactie lost Mar Tuuk alle Vulture Droids. Bovendien herkent hij de Resolute als het schip van Anakin Skywalker. Mar Tuuk is op zijn hoede want kent de kwaliteiten van Skywalker. Ahsoka geeft opdracht aan Axe om met vijf fighters om het schip aan te vallen. Mar Tuuk heeft echter nog wat kaarten achter de hand gehouden en plotseling verschijnen er vier Munificent-class Star Frigates uit Hyperspace. Wullf Yularen waarschuwt Ahsoka dat het een valstrik is maar ze blijft geloven dat ze de missie kan voltooien. Yularen beveelt haar om terug te komen om de Resolute te verdedigen. Ook Anakin beveelt Ahsoka om terug te keren. Blue Squadron geraakt ook stilaan overrompeld. Tucker wordt gedood door Vulture Droids die ook de Venator-class Star Destroyers beginnen aan te vallen. Ahsoka gaat dan eindelijk akkoord om terug te keren. De Vulture Droids laten zich te pletter vallen op de Venators die stilaan serieuze schade beginnen lijden. De Resolute wordt zwaar getroffen in de brug wanneer er een Vulture in crasht. In de crash raakt Yularen gewond. Anakin beveelt zijn vloot om te vluchten. Tijdens de vlucht, wordt de Redeemer helemaal vernietigd. Ahsoka en nog slechts twee leden van Blue Squadron kunnen net aan boord geraken van de Resolute. De beschadigde schepen komen niet ver van Ryloth tot rust. Anakin berispt Ahsoka omdat ze zowel Admiral Yularen als hemzelf heeft genegeerd. Ahsoka is erg aangedaan door de voorbije veldslag en voelt zich verantwoordelijk voor de nederlaag. Anakin probeert haar te overtuigen dat het een valstrik was. Mar Tuuk bevestigt zijn overwinning aan Wat Tambor die waarschuwt om de Jedi niet te onderschatten. Tuuk vraagt een rapport over Anakin Skywalker opdat hij zijn tegenstander kan bestuderen. Anakin vertelt tegen Mace Windu en Obi-Wan dat zijn aanval slecht is afgelopen. Mace Windu geeft Anakin nog één dag om de missie te voltooien want de Twi'leks hebben echt hulp nodig. Ahsoka verontschudigt zich bij een bewusteloze Yularen dat ze zijn bevelen heeft genegeerd. Ahsoka wordt echter door Anakin gevraagd. Anakin zegt haar dat de aanval moet doorgaan. Ahsoka gelooft niet langer in een succesvolle aanval en vraagt zich af hoe Anakin dit gaan klaren. Anakin krijgt een bericht van de Defender en geeft Ahsoka de opdracht om naar haar kamer te gaan om even af te koelen en de dingen op een rijtje te zetten. De Defender is blijkbaar erg zwaar beschadigd en Anakin heeft de opdracht gegeven om het schip te evacueren en om alle vracht over te laden. Anakin vertelt zijn plan tegen Ahsoka. Hij wil namelijk met de Defender in de Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler van Mar Tuuk vliegen. Anakin gaat op het einde ontsnappen in een Escape Pod en geeft Ahsoka de opdracht om de Resolute te leiden nadat hij met de Defender is vertrokken. Wat Tambor rapporteert aan Mar Tuuk dat de Republic geen schepen heeft in de nabije omgeving maar de Neimoidian is nog steeds op zijn hoogte voor Anakin. In de war room van de Resolute vertelt Ahsoka aan Rex en de navigatie Clone de missie. Zij staan erg sceptisch ten opzichte van het plan en hoewel ze Ahsoka niet willen beledigen, vragen ze zich af of Anakin de missie niet kan leiden. Ahsoka vertelt Anakins plan om het Battleship te rammen met de Defender. Zij heeft zelf een idee om de Resolute helemaal te draaien zodat de brug en de belangrijke delen ongedeerd blijven. Terwijl de CIS Frigates hun aanvallen, lossen ze de Y-Wing Starfighters die hun rol als bommenwerpers kunnen vervullen. De Clones twijfelen maar Ahsoka beveelt hen dit plan te volgen. Plots verschijnt Wullf Yularen en geeft Ahsoka gelijk. Ze hebben geen andere keuze meer in deze precaire situatie. Aan boord van de beschadigde Defender roept Anakin Mar Tuuk op. Hij wil zich overgeven in ruil voor voedsel en medicijnen voor de Twi'leks. Een Battle Droid vertelt dat er slechts één levensvorm aan boord is van de Defender. Mar Tuuk realiseert zich dat er meer achter zit. De Resolute verschijnt ook uit Hyperspace en Anakin laat de Defender vaart maken. Ahsoka stapt in een Y-Wing Starfighter en laat Yularen de Resolute leiden. Mar Tuuk laat alle wapens vuren op de Defender waar Anakin en R2-D2 ontsnappen met een Escape Pod. Mar Tuuk realiseert zich dat het te laat is en verlaat de brug. Ondertussen schuif de Resolute in zijn speciale positie en worden de Y-Wings gelost die de Star Frigates van de CIS aanvallen. De Battle Droids zijn in de war nu hun Captain niet meer aan boord is van het commandoschip. De Y-Wings en de V-19 Torrents vernietigen de Star Frigates en de blokkade is doorbroken. De vloot van Obi-Wan en Mace Windu arriveert net daarna terwijl de Escape Pod van Anakin en Artoo wordt binnengehaald. Debuut * Mar Tuuk * Axe * Slammer * Kickback * Tucker * Swoop * Spaceward Ho * R7-A7 * Defender * Redeemer Cast *Ashley Eckstein: Ahsoka Tano *Matt Lanter: Anakin Skywalker *Dee Bradley Baker: Clone Troopers *Corey Burton: Mar Tuuk *Matthew Wood: Battle Droids en Wat Tambor *Tom Kane: Narrator en Admiral Wullf Yularen *James Arnold Taylor: Obi-Wan Kenobi *Terrence "TC" Carson: Mace Windu *Tim Brock: Medical Droid TB-2 Bron *Storm Over Ryloth op SW.com category:Televisie